Heir to the Western Lands
by Kawaii Youkai
Summary: The son of Inu Yasha and Kagome has been born with strange markings. And they bear an uncanny resembelence to his uncle's, Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru learns of this, he is definately worried. Why does his nephew have the markings his heir should? Ch4 up!
1. Default Chapter

Yo.  
  
KOUGA: The author said hi....  
  
I think they understood that....  
  
KOUGA: But some people are dumb and don't know stuff....  
  
  
  
Kouga.....  
  
KOUGA: yes?  
  
What's three plus eleven?  
  
KOUGA: .........  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I will say this once and only once, so get it through your heads people that I don't own Inu Yasha or his group's likeliness, he belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi *the lucky dog*!!!! ((Although I did come up with Inu Tashio *not the name, just the personality*, Canis, Kimi, Tsume, Shonenkage, Lupa, Kitsa, Kiro, Mikata, and Temo))  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heir to the Western Lands  
  
Chapter 1: Birth  
  
Cries tore through the hospital's maternity ward.  
  
A young man, no older than eighteen, paced back and forth in front of double doors. His clothing attire was odd, looking like he had just walked out the warring states era or something. ((KY: lololololol)) A pair of bright red hakamas and matching haori adorned this strange boy. On his head he wore a yellow and green had with red letters that said "Dog-Boy". Two triangular fuzzy silver ears poked out of the top of it.  
  
Under his hat was a mane of silvery-white hair that reached his waist. His bangs nearly hung over his gold-ish amber eyes. Amber eyes, that, at the moment, were filled with worry and anger.  
  
Worry for his mate, Kagome, whom was currently giving birth to his son in the other room.  
  
His anger was directed at the doctors, whom had told him –after trying to strangle one of the doctors because his instincts were going berserk– to wait out in the lobby with the other family members. The only reason he didn't let himself tear those doctors limb from limb was that his mate had told him to listen to the *ahem* nice doctors.  
  
Inu Yasha growled an his ears flattened painfully against his cap. His instincts were hammering into his brain to go into that room and tear everything apart and stop whom ever was causing Kagome this much pain.  
  
Kagome's mother was sitting patiently in a chair, reading a magazine, you couldn't really tell she was worried, but if you looked hard enough, you could see her mouth twitch into a worried frown every now and then.  
  
Souta, Kagome's brother, had fallen asleep about half an hour into labor. But considering that labor had started at around three o'clock in the morning, Inu Yasha really couldn't blame the kid.  
  
The grandfather didn't take his eyes off of the young hanyou pacing in front of him. Gramps had come to trust Inu Yasha, but not to the point of stupidity.  
  
Suddenly, the cries stopped, as did Inu Yasha's pacing.   
  
Instead of Kagome's cries, a babies started up.  
  
Inu Yasha felt his heart constrict for a moment, and his ears twitched forward. He relaxed, however, when he heard Kagome's steady breathing coming from the other room.  
  
His muscles strained from staying in place and being held back. Finally, a young doctor in a white coat pushed the double doors wide and walked into the waiting room.  
  
Everyone in the room went tense, waiting for what he had to say.  
  
"Is there a Higurashi Inu Yasha-san here please?" he said ((Inu Yasha and Kagome had gotten married in her time, and he took her surname because he didn't have one ^_~)).  
  
Inu Yasha was standing in front of him before he could blink an eye.  
  
"Yes? Yes? Well speak man! How is she?! How is my son?!"  
  
The doctor blinked, then cleared his voice, "Yes, both are healthy and doing fine."  
  
The white-coated man smiled warmly, "What would you like to name your son, Inu Yasha-san?"   
  
It was Inu Yasha's turn to smile warmly now, "Kagome an me talked about this earlier. His name is gonna be Higurashi Inu Tashio, after my father. Okay, okay, there's a name, now can I see my mate and son now!?"*  
  
The doctor nodded, and when he looked up, the young man was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha approached his mate's room quietly. Peering in, he saw Kagome sitting in a bed, gently rocking a bundle of blankets in her arms. She looked very worn out and tired, but he could smell her happiness well over ten feet from her room.  
  
He walked in silently. "Kagome?" he whispered tentatively. She looked up at him and gave him a gentle and warm smile and placed a finger on her lips, motioning for him to be silent.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and then quietly padded over to where she sat and looked down at the small bundle in his mate's arms.  
  
The dog hanyou looked on in awe at his baby son. He had midnight black hair, identical to his father's when in human form, and his mother's on a daily basis.  
  
The baby yawned, then sleepily opened his eyes to gaze at his father. He eyes were beautiful, bright demonic blue, just as all pups were at his age. They would darken up in a week or two to a dull brown, and then lighten up once again to a light golden brown.  
  
Curiosity was clearly in his eyes as he studied his father. Then the newborn smiled, and Kagome gave a violent start, looking down at her grinning child.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked back, but then looked towards the surprised Kagome worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong, koishi?" He asked.  
  
Kagome glanced up at Inu Yasha, and then at her son. A bit confused, she said, "That's weird. Babies shouldn't be able to smile until they're about four months/weeks ((O.o I forget which one *ducks flying tomatoes* It's a four something!!!)) old. What do you think is going on Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha laughed, apparently thinking it was funny.  
  
Kagome huffed and asked in a hurt voice, "What's so funny about that, Dog-boy?"  
  
Inu Yasha grinned down at her, then bent over and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Because mate," he said, "he is part youkai, and we grow faster in the beginning than humans do. We need to, to survive. He'll probably be walking by the time he's four months old. But, maybe because he has my blood running through his veins (he looked down proudly at them saying this), he will walk before that."  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes mate?" he replied.  
  
"Why is his hair black and eyes blue, and how come he has human ears and no claws?"  
  
Inu Yasha sat down and pulled Kagome and his son into his lap, "Tonight's his birth-night, and that also makes it his human night." He pulled back the curtains to show Kagome the full mooned night.   
  
"When the moon is at it's peak, that's his human night. We'll need to remember that."  
  
Kagome's mouth formed into and 'oh'. She snuggled up into Inu Yasha's frame, and laid her head onto his shoulder. She fell asleep almost instantly, and Inu Yasha laid her down gently on her bed.  
  
Holding Inu Tashio in the crook of his arm, he looked down into his son's eyes, and said the lines of an ancient rite. One that initiated him into his family, and would help him on his life's path. Inu Yasha didn't know where it came from, or how he knew it, but he guessed later that it was buried somewhere deep within his instincts. And he recited:  
  
"Be strong, my pup. Let not others defend you when you can defend yourself.  
  
Have courage, my pup. Stand up to those who dishonor your name with lies.  
  
Be faithful, my pup. Do not stray easily when others lead you to safety.  
  
Have wisdom, my pup. Do not follow others blindly, think about the choices you make critically.  
  
And have love, my pup. For without love, one could never live in a life such as this.  
  
Without these, my pup, an empty shell you shall be.  
  
Do these, my pup. Live you life to the fullest. Strongly, courageously, faithfully, wisely, and lovingly.  
  
Do these, my pup, and you shall be free."  
  
Inu Tashio's eyes closed at the end of the rite, and Inu Yasha smiled. Sitting up with his sleeping child in his arms, Inu Yasha crawled under the covers with Kagome.   
  
Pulling both members of his new family close to him, Inu Yasha breathed in their scents and slept peacefully.  
  
Unbeknown to Inu Yasha, two tiny blue stripes formed on either cheek and a red-ish purple crescent moon appeared as the sun rose, telling the world that an heir had been born.   
  
Son of Inu Yasha and Kagome: Inu Tashio.  
  
Heir to the throne of the Western Lands.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoopa!!! First chapter finished!!! ^^   
  
CANIS: I think they figured that out already.....  
  
*rolls eyes* Canis......  
  
CANIS: yes?  
  
Three plus eleven  
  
CANIS:.........  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, this was really bothering me, and just so you guys know that I'm not totally atrocious at spelling and things like that, I had to correct Inu Yasha's horrible grammar:  
  
* "Kagome and I talked about this earlier. He is going to be named Higurashi Inu Tashio, after my father. Okay, okay, there's a name, now may I see my mate and son now!?"  
  
Oh, and just to tell you, there is ABSOLUTELY NO FOUL PLAY!!!!! Inu Tashio IS Inu Yasha and Kagome's son. But his markings and why he got them will be explained later. ^^   
  
Ja! 


	2. Chapter Two: Friends

AN: Well, after my nee-chan practically begging me to write some more to this fan fiction, I may as well. I have a little over five chapters of it written out so far, so I might not get too far for a while now, but since it's spring break at the moment, I might get away with writing two or three more chapters of it. Well, read on! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KOUGA: I thought you said you weren't gonna update this one anymore  
  
*sigh* Don't you read the author's notes?  
  
KOUGA: Keh, no!  
  
*rolls eyes* Well you should, then you'd know that I am writing more of it!  
  
KOUGA: But why do that when I can just ask you?  
  
*yells in frustration* GAAAAH!!! Ookami youkai!!!!! *stalks off*  
  
KOUGA: Is it something I said?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heir To The Western Lands  
  
Chapter Two: Friends  
  
*~*~*Thirteen Years Later*~*~*  
  
Inu Tashio flopped down on the dirt ground and sighed. Leaning against the side of Kaede's hut, he closed his eyes and rubbed his throbbing temples.  
  
She had been chasing him for over an hour now, and he was beginning to tire.  
  
Normally, when he had his demonic strength, he could easily out run her. But tonight was his human night, and, even though he was still incredibly fast, she gained on him quickly. As Inu Tashio relaxed and breathed in a breath of relief, he was suddenly tackled from the side.  
  
And with one yelp of surprise, he fell over.  
  
Hard.  
  
Looking up, he saw his long time companion and friend, Kiro*, and Elemental Neko. His pale yellow-ish fur gleamed in the moonlight and the slashes of black that tipped his paws, ears and double tails seemed almost invisible in the night air. His eyes were like slates of blue with solid black irises and pupils. A single blue jewel, same color as his eyes, was laid in the middle of his forehead, right above between his eyes.  
  
Kiro's elemental type was ice.  
  
He also had a sister, whom was a lightning cat. Their mother had been Kirara, whom had taken a mate a few years back, and had sired one litter. Her mate had died almost ten years ago, shortly after their litter had been born.  
  
Her two kittens, Kiro and Tema, were both full grown now, and had each chosen a companion. Kiro had chosen Inu Tashio, and together they were a formidable team, definitely not one to mess with. Tema was a lightning neko, and also the older sister of Kiro. She had chosen her companion shortly after she turned three years of the human age. She had chosen Kimi, Sango and Miroku's daughter.  
  
The same Kimi that Inu Tashio was currently running from.  
  
Kiro cave a sharp meow, and drew Inu Tashio's attention to the small Ice Cat. Inu Tashio blinked, "Say what, Kiro? I'm sorry, wasn't listening."  
  
Kiro gave him a humorous look and repeated himself in the tongue of animal youkai.  
  
"N-NANI!!!!!" Inu Tashio exclaimed, jumping up, a faint blush on his cheeks and widened eyes.  
  
When he stood up, something suddenly latched itself onto his waist and he toppled over, yet again, onto the ground.  
  
"GOTCHA!" the thing around Inu Tashio's waist said.  
  
"ACK!" Inu Tashio said as he looked down at the thing attached to his waist.  
  
Raven black hair was pulled up into a low ponytail, which the tips of her hair hung just below her shoulder blades. It looked up at him and grinned, dark blue eyes, identical to her father's, laughed at him from behind her straight bangs.  
  
Sighing, Inu Tashio detached Kimi from glomping his waist. The girl giggled and plopped down onto the ground next to him. Even though she was only one year younger than him, she acted even younger.  
  
She still lived at home, as was custom, but Inu Tashio lived where ever he wanted to now (even though his mother wasn't to fond of that). He still lived near the village, though he could come and go as he pleased.  
  
Inu Tashio looked eastward as the sun rose, sending beautiful streaks of pink-ish orange light across the morning sky. He felt his youkai blood rising, and his hair lightened considerably to a bright silver. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were a light gold-ish amber color. His human fingernails grew pointed and sharp, turning into his normal claws, and his human ears disappeared from the sides of his face and triangular doggy ears appeared behind his bangs.  
  
Two blue stripes appeared on either side of his cheeks, and a red-ish purple crescent moon appeared in the middle of his forehead. Shaking off the after effects of his transformation, he started up a conversation with Kimi.  
  
"What's up?" Inu Tashio asked, looking straight at Kimi. She cocked her head to the side, "The sky, silly. You use strange phrases whenever you come home from Aunt Kagome's time." Inu Tashio sighed, Kimi had never really grasped the concept of modern things. She knew about modern food, but that was about it. Inu Tashio stood up and dusted off his plain white haori and dark forest green hakamas, made of fire-rat fur that his father had cut from his own set of clothes to make his. They had been dyed, obviously, as the natural color of fire-rat fur is red.  
  
Holding out a clawed hand, Inu Tashio motioned for Kimi to take it to help her up. She smiled and accepted it, and Inu Tashio pulled her to her feet. Once she was steadily standing up, she brushed the dust off of her yukata.  
  
Her yukata was made of a simple fabric, the base was a white color with dark blue flowers (the same color as her eyes) overlaying the bottom. It had regular long sleeves went to her wrists, and the length of the yukata went down to her ankles. It was cinched right below her belly button, where a person's chi is at its center point.  
  
A stick snapped a ways off on the outskirts of Inu Yasha's forest and Inu Tashio's ears flicked backwards towards it. His head soon followed, and a grin lit up his face.  
  
It was Kouga and his son, Canis.  
  
Inu Tashio and Canis had been fast friends ever since they had met, over ten years ago. Inu Yasha didn't seem to like Kouga very much, and he was normally a bit more agitated when the Wolf King was around. Inu Tashio had a suspicion it had to do with his mother.  
  
Canis had a younger sister, Lupa, but she was still young yet, so she was probably still at home with their mother, Tsume.  
  
Canis wore clothes almost identical to his father's: fur on his shoulders, legs, wrist, kilt, and headband. The fur was brown, same as Kouga's, and, also like his father, he sprouted a furry brown wolf tail that hung down to his knees, flicking in the morning air.  
  
His kilt came down to low thigh, and through the belt part of the kilt protruded a polished new katana. The hilt of the katana had a silver top with black fabric wrapped around the handle.  
  
The fur on his legs went from his ankles to just below his knees. On his feet he wore simple strips of white fabric that he used as a type of incredibly flexible shoes. The only thing that adorned his arms were two wrist plain bands.  
  
His curly dark brown hair, almost identical to his mother's, was pulled into a low ponytail and hung just barely below his shoulder blades, falling into one dark brown ringlet.  
  
Canis wore blue armor over his torso, light blue from the bottom of his chest to just barely below his collar bone, and a deeper blue that went from below this chest to his low torso that hid beneath his fur kilt.  
  
Dark blue eyes, identical to his father's and his armor, were alight with happiness. Canis grinned and took off at a fast jog to Inu Tashio, and they clapped hands with each other.  
  
"Yo," Inu Tashio said.  
  
"Hey," Canis replied.  
  
Both stood there for a moment looking at each other before they burst out laughing at the same time. Kimi cocked her head to the side looked at them for a moment, then she rolled her eyes. Walking away, she muttered something about "Shounen no baka"*.  
  
Kouga finally caught up with his son and Inu Tashio, as he had walked over, and turned to Inu Tashio, "Hey cub, where's your father?"  
  
Now it was Inu Tashio's turn to roll his eyes. He was used to being called a child. Either "Pup" by his dad, "Kid" by his Uncle Souta, or "Cub" by Kouga.  
  
"Chichi-ue's* at our house. He was arguing with Haha-ue* when I left, so he's probably added a few craters to the nearby landscape." Kouga laughed at Inu Tashio's description of Inu Yasha getting "sat".  
  
"Alright then, I guess I'd better go and save poor mutt-face," Kouga replied jokingly. It didn't matter how well Inu Yasha and Kouga still got along, they still called each other mutt-face, wolf-turd, and the like.  
  
Inu Tashio laughed and shook his head to get that visual image out of his mind while Kouga jogged towards the village on his way to Inu Yasha's house.  
  
Canis clapped a hand to Inu Tashio's back.  
  
"So how ya' doing, Tash no nii-chan?" he asked, calling Inu Tashio the nickname he had given him years ago.  
  
Inu Tashio replied, "Pretty okay. Kimi's starting to stalk me again. I swear, she's relentless!"  
  
Canis snickered, "She's just waiting for you to come of age. You know she hopes you'll have a friendly, not-so-friendly-because-it's-about-his-daughter chat with Miroku."  
  
Inu Tashio turned seven shades of red and chuckled nervously.  
  
He wasn't too sure about THAT now.  
  
"Come on!" Canis waved from a ways off, he had already started towards the village and towards Inu Tashio's house. "Let's save Chichi-ue from getting beaten to a pulp by Yasha-kun.  
  
Inu Tashio laughed and jogged lightly after him, red-purple stripes on his cheeks going up with his grin.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CANIS: So now what? You've introduced me, what's the point of continuing the story?  
  
*smacks Canis upside the head* Because people care about more than just you!  
  
CANIS: They do?  
  
*sighs* Yes, ookami no baka!  
  
CANIS: Hey! They're the bakas if they care about things other than me!  
  
*shakes head* Maybe I SHOULD just let you be single through out the whole story.......  
  
CANIS: *eyes widen* You wouldn't do that to a poor ookami like myself, would you?  
  
*glares evilly* Try me  
  
CANIS: *gulp*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Kiro is pronounced kind of like "Kilo", because in Japanese, the "r" sounds similar to "l", although it is translated as either, the proper way to spell it is "r". Kiro also looks very similar to Kirara, except for the eye and jewel color.  
  
*Shounen no Baka = Stupid Boys  
  
*Chichi-ue = VERY old way to say Father  
  
*Haha-ue = VERY old way to say Mother  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Can't............... stay............... awake................... Must................ get................ sleep................ zzzzzzz................. (( The clock says: 10:23 PM........ This is so sad -_-.......)) 


	3. Chapter Three: Sesshomaru

KOUGA: Wait......... I thought you said this fan fiction was going on hiatus.  
  
I said I was adding more to it already!!!  
  
KOUGA: You did? When?  
  
LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!  
  
KOUGA: Oh....... you didn't have to shout........ *pokes a finger in ear*  
  
*sighs and shakes head* Oh! Fluffy's introduced to the story this chapter!!! ^^  
  
KOUGA: *sarcastically* Well whoop-dee-diddly-doo.  
  
Better not let Nee-chan catch you saying that.  
  
KOUGA: Nee-chan? I didn't know you had a sister.  
  
*smacks self* Ookami no baka. *Sigh* On with the story.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heir To The Western Lands  
  
Chapter Three: Sesshomaru  
  
A man walked slowly through the dark forest. There was no falter or roughness in his step, and it gave him the appearance that he was more gliding than walking.  
  
Shadows from the thick woods gave the mad an eerie look to him, and his face did not give any indication of an expression, just a blank look.  
  
If one looked close enough, they might be able to tell his mood by his eyes, but that in itself would take many years for one to master completely.  
  
Golden amber eyes glowed, and the man paused, his pointy ears twitching ever so slightly, ready to catch the slightest sound at a whim. His silver locks of hair caught the slight breeze and drifted upward in a gently flowing motion.  
  
Sesshomaru turned minimally and narrowed his glowing amber eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something twitched.  
  
Soft silver ears moved in the smallest way possible.  
  
She hoped that he wouldn't notice.  
  
He turned.  
  
DAMN!  
  
Silver-white hair was pulled into a low pony-tail at the nape of her neck.. She wore a white kimono with amazing embroidery on it. On the back was a stitched blue crescent moon, the same crescent moon that was on Sesshomaru's forehead. On the end of each sleeve and each shoulder was a splash of red. Pentagonal shapes with flowers in them were sewn miscellaneously into the red patches of fabric.  
  
She was barefoot, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. Her feet had grown tough like a dog's foot pad with all of her barefooted journeys through the forest.  
  
Sesshomaru turned away from her, seemingly given up on hopes for another movement or sound.  
  
Kaoru grinned evilly.  
  
She had him now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and counted down in his head.  
  
3.......  
  
2.......  
  
1.......  
  
He ducked as something leapt over his head yelling, "Got you!"  
  
The girl missed.........  
  
........and went flying over his head and into some bushes, rolling multiple times.  
  
Shaking his head hopelessly, Sesshomaru walked behind the bushes and held out his left hand to help Kaoru up. Kaoru crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"I almost had you," she said, sticking her head up arrogantly.  
  
"No you did not," Sesshomaru replied, amusement clearly laced in his voice.   
  
Kaoru huffed, "I did too!"  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He would not tolerate disrespect. "No you did not. I will not get into a pup-ish argument with you. Now go back to the castle. It is time for your studies from you mother and sister."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru gave her a warning growl.  
  
Sighing and nodding her head submissively, Kaoru walked to the castle.  
  
Time for lessons from her Haha-ue Naoki and Onee-san Rin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru started.  
  
There she went again, drifting off. She had nearly fallen asleep already, and it was only an hour into her studies, with two more to go! Sighing, Kaoru propped her head into her hand.  
  
She listened to her mother Naoki drone on about her Ancestral Terrain, the Western Lands.  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door, and all of them (Naoki, Rin and Kaoru) turned to look at him in surprise.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't interrupt lessons unless it was something important.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked tentatively. He had asked her repeatedly to call him Chichi-ue or just plain Sesshomaru, but Rin had grown accustomed to calling him Sesshomaru-sama, and continued to do so.  
  
"I am going on a journey to visit someone," Sesshomaru announced.  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Whom are you planning to visit, Chichi-ue?" Kaoru asked, thoroughly curious.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his aching temples. "My half-brother, Inu Yasha," he replied. Rin gasped, "But Milord! You haven't seen or contacted your brother in well over thirteen years, Since the demise of the fiend Naraku!"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, I know, but something has come to my attention that I must address urgently." Naoki raised an eyebrow at her mate, "So I suppose that you are not going to inform us what is so urgent?"  
  
The Lord shook his head. "You will be informed on my return. But," he paused thoughtfully, and turned to look at them carefully, "I will be taking Kaoru with me." Kaoru looked at him in shock.  
  
"Why are you taking me with you? If I remember correctly, you had said before that I was not ready for the real world."   
  
He looked at Kaoru with piercing amber eyes. "You weren't," he replied. "Maybe for the physical strain, but definitely not the mental one. You are hanyou, not full demon, so most demons would scorn and attack you for being what you are. You are also not full human, so the humans would call you monster, demon or half-breed, refusing to see in any way shape or form that you are half human also."  
  
Sesshomaru caught his daughter's glance. "Do not fret," he said, "I will not let any one creature harm a hair on your head, human or youkai. Both fear or respect me, but most fear, so you should not worry."  
  
Kaoru nodded, still in a bit of shock. She was finally allowed to leave the castle and its grounds to go on an adventure!  
  
After a brief talk with Naoki and Rin, Sesshomaru turned back to look at Kaoru, "Go get ready, and sleep well. We will leave early in the morning and will not rest or let up until mid-afternoon."  
  
Kaoru grinned and took off to her room, her studies forgotten. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! *big grin*  
  
CANIS: Another chapter, come and gone. Oh and one more thing.....  
  
What?  
  
CANIS: You didn't put me in this chapter! *Pout*  
  
What, did you actually expect to be in every chapter?  
  
CANIS: YES!  
  
Oh.... well, hate to burst your bubble, but you're not.  
  
CANIS: *sniff* where's my agent?  
  
*Give him a flat look* I AM your agent, I own you, remember?  
  
CANIS: *miserably* Shut up 


	4. Chapter Four: Reunion

A heh heh...... Sweat drop sorry for not updating recently.......   
  
KOUGA: shrug not like it really matters anyway........   
  
scowls would you like me to show on National TV if it's true that you don't wear anything under your kilt?   
  
KOUGA: ............... no.   
  
Then hush....... ookami no baka........   
  
KOUGA: huff   
  
Heir to the Western Lands  
  
Chapter Four: Reunion   
  
Kaoru was tired, if one was to put it lightly. The "brisk" pace she and her father had been taking was not a fast walk or even a jog. It was all out running. She had been fine and okay on the first day. Today was the morning of their third day going, and Kaoru was exhausted.   
  
Tired as she was, she ran on with her father without complaint. He had said that they would be there by early afternoon, so she did not ask to take a break. She would not look weak in front of her father, she would make him proud.   
  
Two Hours Later   
  
Kaoru's breath came in quick, short gasps. Panting, she caught up with Sesshomaru, whom had stopped at a clearing. Still breathing hard, she placed on hand on her ribs, the other on a tree to lean upon. They had entered a forest around ten minutes ago, and apparently, they were nearing the end of it.   
  
Catching her breath, she looked up to see her father conversing with a woman in a skin-tight black outfit with dyed demon bone armor. It was pink. At her side was a girl, right around Kaoru's own age. The girl was dressed in clothes almost identical to the woman's, whom was most likely her mother. The only difference in their clothes was the armor. Whereas the woman's was a pinkish color, the girl's was purplish.   
  
The girl held an extremely large demon bone boomerang. It dwarfed her small figure, around 5' 3", whereas the boomerang itself was around six feet tall. She held it in one hand, and Kaoru could tell the girl had only a little amount of a difficult time handling it.   
  
Kimi could only stare at the tall Taiyoukai in front of her. Sango had been surprised by this unexpected visit, even more so than her daughter. The only difference between the mother and daughter was that Sango had met Sesshomaru before, whereas Kimi had not.   
  
Kimi did not stare at this powerful being of youkai in front of her.   
  
Her gaze was riveted on the markings that decorated his face.   
  
Kimi felt a small pang of uncertainty, but she made up her mind. Setting her face into a determined position, Kimi hefted up her boomerang and took off towards the village.   
  
Kaoru started after her, hoping that she wasn't going to alert and rally the village against herself and her father. She did not want a needless and senseless slaughter.   
  
"Kaoru," Sesshomaru said, cutting into her thoughts. His face did not stray from the face of the taiji-ya in front of him. Kaoru jumped, slightly surprised.   
  
"Yes, father?"   
  
Sango blinked. 'Father?' she thought, 'I didn't know Sesshomaru had a daughter, or even a child for that matter.' Sesshomaru pulled out one of the three swords that hung from his hip and handed it to Kaoru, sheath and all. Kaoru's eyes went about as wide as dinner saucers.   
  
"You..... you want me to take Tetsusenga?"   
  
Sesshomaru nodded, and Kaoru wordlessly took the sword, tucking it firmly into her obi. With that done, Kaoru took off towards the village after Kimi.   
  
Kimi nodded her head silently.   
  
Inu Yasha looked worried. His son, Inu Tashio was not in at the moment, so he was somewhat relieved.   
  
But......   
  
What did Sesshomaru want with Inu Tashio? Inu Yasha had neither seen hide nor hair of his elder half-brother in nigh over thirteen years, since the death of Naraku.   
  
Both Kimi and Inu Yasha looked up as the door flap was pulled aside. In front of them stood a young, silver-haired and amber/golden-eyed girl.   
  
Kaoru looked straight at Kimi, and said: "We do not want any trouble. My father and I just need to briefly speak with Inu Yasha-sama and Inu Tashio-sama."   
  
She had not even as much as glanced at Inu Yasha, even though he stood right beside her. He went to pop Kaoru on the head, reprimanding her for ignoring him, the alpha male in his pack. Kaoru spun and caught his hand, narrowing her eyes at him.   
  
Inu Yasha growled, and, faster than Kaoru could even see, reached up and flicked her on the nose with a slight claw. Kaoru growled back, ignoring her instincts that were hammering into her brain to submit to the alpha.   
  
Kouga came in, drinking a soda that Kagome had brought back from her time. He was very quickly becoming addicted to the stuff, Dr. Pepper, to be exact.   
  
"Oh?" Kouga said, laughing, "Letting a cub show you up, Inukurro? Come on, dog turd, I KNOW that at least YOU are better than that."   
  
Inu Yasha turned from Kaoru to face Kouga, "Don't you insult me, wimpy wolf!" Kouga laughed more and finished his soda, tossing it into a bag Kagome had dubbed "Trash".   
  
Kouga strode up and looked down directly into Kaoru's eyes. "Listen here, cub," he said, "Inu Tashio's off with my son, Canis. They are on a hunt, and should be back by at least the end of the day. If you and your father really wish to see him, then you'll have to wait."   
  
Kaoru pouted and plopped down on the floor, sitting Indian-style.   
  
"She ain't stayin' here!" Inu Yasha growled. Kagome seemed to choose that moment to come into the room. "Who isn't?" she asked. Inu Yasha looked over to Kagome and scowled, "Sesshomaru's and his pup. They ain't stayin' here!" Kagome rolled her eyes at her mate, but looked at Kaoru.   
  
"Of course you two may stay here, go and invite your father in!" Kagome smiled brightly at Kaoru. Inu Yasha fumed, "I said they ain-----."   
  
"Sit"   
  
Inu Yasha went headfirst into the dirt, mumbling obscenities going and there.   
  
Yay! Chapter four all nice and typed up.   
  
CANIS: growls I wasn't in this chapter EITHER!   
  
Dur, it's not like your gonna be in ever chapter.   
  
CANIS: WHY NOT!!??   
  
Because.   
  
CANIS: That's no answer!!!!! 


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

b AUTHORS NOTE!!!!! /b  
  
Hey you guys, sorry this is taking so long, I promise to update as soon as I can. I'm working on the next chapter in Tournament of Hell, and afterwards I'll do Wolf Within and then finally Heir to the Western Lands. Please be patient for another couple of days. I should have all of them updated by next week at least. Sorry for the wait, I'm going as fast as I can!  
  
-Kawaii Youkai  
  
PS- This will be deleted as soon as I get the chapters up! 


End file.
